Problem: Umaima ate 3 slices of cake. Stephanie ate 2 slices. If there were 5 slices remaining, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 5 slices of cake with 5 slices remaining, they must have begun with 10 slices. They ate ${5}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{10}$ of the cake.